


Of gleaming ribbons and sunlit glades

by MMaglor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Half-Elf, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sauron Being an Asshole, Sauron is a dad, Short One Shot, Tags May Change, Title may change too, Tyelpë doesn't know he has a child somewhere, half-Maia, is it considered mpreg when it's Ainur we are talking about?, mpreg but not really?, one parent family, sauron is a good dad or kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMaglor/pseuds/MMaglor
Summary: "This sharp jawline, this proud brow and straight nose, this clever look and respectable air she always had with her… He had known them all once before…But not now. Not anymore.He shook such unwanted thought from his mind resolutely and looked at her once more with all the love a father could give. He didn’t chide her for her reticence for he seldom could find it in himself to do so anyway – even for the smallest of things – and he simply took some stray leave out of her raven-black hair while praying again for a bright future to come to this child before him."
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon, Past Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon, Sauron | Mairon & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Of gleaming ribbons and sunlit glades

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an unwritten AU that is sure to be too long and complex for me to ever write someday… But still, I wanted to share this piece with you and see if it's of some interest other than my own, so here you go!
> 
> For a bit of context: Mairon is under the supervision of the Valar after being reembodied somewhere in the seventh age. He marries Tyelpë and when he ends up being pregnant sometime later, he just goes off to Valinor to raise the child on his own.
> 
> If you have any interest in this AU and want to know more about it, you can always message me in the comments or on my Tumblr!
> 
> Also big thanks Niargem for reading it and helping me to find some title !

_His eyes were on her._

He just couldn’t take them away. She was joy and laughter; grace and freedom.

_She was everything._

Her hair was of the purest black he had ever seen. Glossy and silken like. It appeared to be a bouncing cloud of midnight dancing around her amid many colorful swirls and flying ribbons. Her form was thin but stood starkly against her surroundings as if a spark of light had entered the quiet garden meadow and filled it with more beauty still.

Here she was and her ever-swaying shape was airy but sharp, quick and precise, set to a pace only she knew to devise.

Here she was, before him – at times bending under some unknown force, at times standing to it in all her fieriness – and all he could think was how beautiful she was; how much he loved her and would always do.

And so, he looked on.

And still, she spun or leapt. Yet, she swept and sprang in a tireless dance. She was listening to a song only she could hear, that he knew and he marveled at how, sometimes, her voices would ring out in carefree laughs or simply to follow the fancy tune, building it up as she went.

_He was amazed._

That he was, but he was even more to see the unspoiled happiness in her young eyes. Such a blue they had, those deep glowing orbs of the soul; boundlessly profound and expressive. Pale as starlight, yes, their silver light shining on their surroundings with delight.

_But they were more. Much more._

For in those bright sparkling pools a strange fire was withheld. Kept in, it was a searing flame; a fay animal coming from within the Self and which, if let out, could bring great things into Being.

_Only for good, however, he had made sure of that; still made it._

After all, he knew of those things. Of being eager, of feeling such consuming fire burning into oneself. He would continue to care for her and Elevate her until she could rise to be his equal and then more, till she was culminating over him and dwelling in fairness.

_But, then, he was so proud of her already!_

And he just felt that it was his sole purpose. He would even venture to say that it was his – self-imposed…? – very reason for existing still in Arda Marred: Assuring her happiness, flourishing and safety.

_How could it be another way…?_

Yes, how could it when he couldn’t even begin to fathom her entering some kind of peril without feeling his whole Self starting to shake in terror? When he knew that any pain she would experience he would feel tenfold? It could not. He would always love and protect her; see that nothing bad ever happened.

_For he was bound to her and her to him. She was of him and one just didn’t go about not shielding oneself from danger._

With that last thought, he hesitantly called to her. He was reluctant to put an end to her enjoyment and she was a bit disappointed as predicted but still, she came to him; looked up with that wide-eyed smiling child face of her. And the shape of said features, at once stilled, sent a familiar but unexpected stab of pain through his whole soul.

_This sharp jawline, this proud brow and straight nose, this clever look and respectable air she always had with her… He had known them all once before…_

_But not now. Not anymore._

He shook such unwanted thought from his mind resolutely and looked at her once more with all the love a father could give. He didn’t chide her for her reticence for he seldom could find it in himself to do so anyway – even for the smallest of things – and he simply took some stray leave out of her raven-black hair while praying again for a bright future to come to this child before him.

Then they departed the secluded green yard, heeding to an imposing white mansion of the finest architecture.

She was of him and, even if it was true and her looks indeed belied it, one only had to look at her eyes to see the Blessed Light of Eru. That same Light that was in him too.

_She was his own._


End file.
